PS Sam I Love You
by AT Fan
Summary: SJ After the cabin Sam wondered what happened. CH. 2 now up the weekend. Sam visits Jack in Washington. Big changes in store when Cassie visits Sam Ch.4 now up it was supposed to be fluffy but muse had other ideas. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

P.S. Sam, I love you

Inspired by the song 'PS, if this Austin, I love you' by Blake Shelton.  
Set between season eight, right after Threads and the beginning of season nine. Spoilers up until Sam rejoins the SGC in season nine. AU fic.

A/N I don't usually write song fic but this one just fit them perfectly. Special thanks to Toomi for beta. You rock.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters. The song is property of Blake Shelton, and I will make no profit off either.

Sam had a wonderful time at the cabin and really enjoyed the time spent with Jack. He was finally retired, and they acknowledged their feelings for each other. Unfortunately, with Teal'c and Daniel with them, there wasn't much time for anything but kissing. But, boy, could that man kiss. All her fantasies staring Jack O'Neill usually started with kissing, and her fantasies didn't compare to the real thing. His lips were so soft and velvety, and when they were pressed against hers, the tingly feeling extended down her body, right to her core. She had never felt anything like it before. Pete came in at a distant second in the kissing category. 

To be honest, her feelings for Jack went much deeper than those she had felt for Pete but still she couldn't help comparing the two. Kissing Pete had been nice, but it never invoked the reactions that Jack did.

Still, Sam could not believe that Jack had not bothered to call her since she moved to Nevada. Maybe her kisses didn't affect him in the same way as his had her. She wished that they could have explored each other more while at the cabin. With getting settled in her new job, and unpacking, she hadn't had much free time either, but she didn't want to be the first one to call. So she waited, and waited.

Before she knew it, six months had passed by, and Sam was determined that her relationship with Jack would not become another regret in her life.

She had been emailing Daniel and Teal'c regularly but Jack's email address had changed, and she didn't know his new one.

Landry, the new SGC base commander, had been trying to get her to come back to the SGC. She was considering it because Cassie was doing a lot better, and she missed her old team mates. It turned out Daniel didn't end up going to Atlantis after all. Teal'c was still with the rebel Jaffa, but after talking with Daniel, Sam didn't think that Teal'c would stay. Tensions were high, and Teal'c wasn't sure that the back biting and internal discord within the council would end anytime soon.

In Teal'c's letter to her, he wrote: 

Col. Carter.

I regret that to inform you that my influence on the present state of the new Jaffa Nation has failed to accomplish much. The tensions are quite unbearable and Jaffa of all ages are behaving in a childish manner. I am considering rejoining the Tau'ri, as I feel my presence on Dakara is no longer productive. I have already assisted Col. Mitchell and Daniel Jackson in a few missions. Is your new position challenging and rewarding? I wish you all the happiness. Have you talked to O'Neill since he departed to Washington D.C.? I have no wish to interfere in matters of the heart but perhaps you could telephone him and inquire as to his welfare?

With regards, Teal'c

Daniel also managed to e-mail her.

Sam,

How are things going in Nevada? Are you enjoying Area 51?  
I guess you heard that I didn't make it to Atlantis. I am keeping busy as Vala has brought back some interesting things, and we are facing a new threat. At least these Ori are in another galaxy right now, but the threat is very real. We tried to convince Washington of that fact, but Vala didn't go over too well. She actually insulted the manhood of a U.S. Senator in the appropriations Committee! Can you believe it! The woman has no clue, and I thought Jack was a terrible diplomat! Jeez.

Will you be appearing in Washington as well? I think your budget is up for consideration next month. Maybe you could visit a certain someone while you are there. Hint hint. I swear you are the two most stubborn people on the planet. The regs are no longer an issue, so what are you waiting for?  
Well I guess I'll get off my soapbox now, but maybe I made a dent and you will actually call him? I hope so, because whether you two realise it or not, there is something between you, more than just friendship, now you just have to make the move.   
Call me and let me know if anything changes.

Daniel

As she read Daniel's letter, Sam realized that both herself and Jack had been stubborn with each other. What if he was waiting for her to make the first move? She had such high hopes for a change in their relationship, when they returned from the cabin, but real life and the reality of having to move 2000 miles, got in the way.

Sam made up her mind to call him, and was planning on going to Washington for the budget talks in two weeks, so what could it hurt? Besides if his feelings had changed, at least she could talk business with him. 

Feeling especially anxious, and a little afraid, Sam dialled his cell phone number. He didn't answer, but she got his voice mail.

If you're calling about the truck, I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night, I'm playing hockey  
If you got something to sell, your wasting your time, I'm not buying'  
If its anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do,  
And PS, if this is Sam, I still love you.

Sam dropped the phone, as she couldn't believe her ears. He loved her! He actually said, well not said to her face, but recorded the words to her. Holy Hannah what was going to do now? 

She was in such shock, that she grabbed the phone from the floor, and hung up.

Three days later she gathered her courage and called him again. She got his voice mail but a different message.

If its Friday night, I'm at the Hockey game,  
And first thing Saturday if it don't rain, I'm headed out to the lake,  
I'll be gone all weekend long, but I'll call you back, when I get home on Sunday afternoon,  
And PS, if this is Sam, I still love you.

This time she left her number, and not another word. She waited by the phone on Sunday evening for his call. 

As soon as Jack turned on his cell phone, it beeped at him, alerting him to the new message. He listened, and dialled the Nevada number left on the voicemail. Who else could it be but Sam, yet she didn't leave any message. He guessed his voicemail idea didn't go over too well. He had been nervous to call her since he arrived in Washington, and truthfully, even though the time at the cabin was great, he still didn't know if Sam really loved him

He had heard the song on the radio while driving one day, and got the idea. Of course he changed some of it to sound more like him and his interests. He hoped everyday that she would call. He wasn't very good with words, but he hoped that those words might help him open up to her. Something he wasn't very good at doing, but for Sam's sake he would try his best.

After some time had passed, and Jack realized Sam wouldn't call, he almost called her, and played her the message. At the last minute he chickened out. Words were definitely hard sometimes, but with the distance between them, words would have to do.

Sam called Cassie and told her about the message.

"Sam, don't you know that song?"

"What song?" Sam was thoroughly confused by Cassie's question.

"It's called, 'Austin, PS, I love you.'"

"Huh? What does that have to do with the greeting on Jack's voicemail?"

"The greeting, it reminded me of the song."

"Ok. How does the song end?" Sam was curious and wondered if the songs ending would give her some clue as to what was going on.

"Lemme think. Austin, that's the girl in the song, leaves a message for the guy."

"What does she say?"

"If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours,  
I should have listened to it a little more  
And it wouldn't have taken me so long, to know where I belong.  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talking to,  
Can't ya tell this is Austin, and I still love you."

"Oh, well that's really, wow. I can't believe he went to all that trouble." The words took Sam's breath away.

"Sam, for being so smart, you can't see the obvious. Jack really loves you, and you know how he is in those emotional situations, so he found a song, that said what he wanted to say to you."

"Cassie, I think I'm going to surprise Jack in Washington next week" Sam's mind was made up. Now it was his turn to be surprised. She dialled his number, and left a message, quoting the end of the song.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Weekend  
Spoilers anything up to, and including Season Nine  
Disclaimer- Not mine MGM and SCI-FI should lose ownership though, just kidding I'll return them when I'm done.  
A/N SJ Set in Season Nine before Carter rejoins the SGC. Special thanks to my beta, Toomi. All mistakes all mine. Kenilworth is an actual place in Washington D.C.  
Rating T for adult discussion, nothing too explicit though.

Jack had just returned back from a very non-satisfying fishing trip. There was only one person he wanted to go fishing with, and he thought he had blown that chance. He checked his messages on his house answering machine, and couldn't believe his ears. Sam had called him back. He listened closely as he replayed the message.

"If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours,  
I should have listened to it a little more  
And it wouldn't have taken me so long, to know where I belong.  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talking to,  
Can't ya tell this is Sam, and I still love you."

As he listened to the message, he began grinning madly. His hands shook as he dialed the number she left. Maybe she saw something in an old flyboy after all.

The number rang and rang, but eventually Sam's voice mail picked up.

"Hi, you've reached Samantha Carter. I'm not available right now, so leave a message and I will get back to you. If this is Siler, Daniel has a number where he can reach me, don't try to fix anything."

Suddenly becoming tongue-tied, Jack hung up. He tried to think of where she could be, and assumed she was still at her lab. She was in the process of being transferred from Area 51 to the SGC and as such, was working at both places until the transfer went through. There were no scheduled missions that she would be on, so he tried both her labs, but received no response.

.Last time he left things unsaid, things he thought she knew, and it had gotten him nowhere. This time he wasn't going to make the same mistake. He had a taste of what life without Carter was like, and he didn't like it at all.

At the cabin he hadn't wanted to pressure her into anything. Her father had just died and she had broken up with her fiancé, Pete. He shuddered. Just saying the name brought up unpleasant memories he'd like to forget. He almost lost her to that dolt, and Jack swore to himself, even if he wasn't one with words, he would let Sam know exactly how he felt about her.

His first step was that phone message. Cassie had suggested the idea and he went along with it, sceptically at first, but eventually hoping it could convey what he had been unable to.

Jack still had some fond memories of the time spent at the cabin with Sam. Although the sexual tension between them was still high, over the years it had mellowed to a deep longing. But kissing her brought him back to his teenage libido. What was it about Sam that made him lose all coherent thought? He would have to be careful, he would loose his tough as nails image, getting sappy as he was.

Not that it fooled Sam for an instant. Sam knew him behind his rough General facade, and even his temper didn't seem to faze her. She knew it was just an act, and the real O'Neill, the one he only let kids and certain animals see, was just waiting to come out.

Over the years, Sam had healed his heart, almost without him realizing it. Daniel had saved him on that first mission to Abydos, and he realized that there was something to live for. He had returned, expecting to stay retired this time. He'd been lured back into the action, and Sam had gotten in under his radar. Considering he was ex-black ops, that was saying something. She quietly embedded herself into his heart which made his broken heart stronger. Slowly, she worked her magic and his life got better. All the sorrow and awful experiences he had gone through, didn't hurt quite so much anymore. He had found happiness again in the form of a spunky Captain Carter.

Of course he tried not to let her know how much she meant to him, as the regulations stood firmly in their way. At first, Jack had thought that it was one-sided on his part, with Carter neither caring nor knowing how he felt towards her. A Tok'ra device forced them to confront their feelings, and they both admitting to caring a lot more than they should have. He hadn't wanted her to find out like that, especially with others watching, and when she suggested they "leave it in the room", he agreed.

During the years they had worked together, they struggled not to hurt each other, and to hide their feelings, but neither was easy for them. Over time, the feelings they had for each other did not go away. Jack felt that they had strengthened with each time he saw her. When she agreed to marry Pete, he had stepped back, allowing her to find happiness with another. He hadn't liked the situation, but as neither he nor Sam had made a commitment to each other, and with no end of the regulations in sight, Jack had backed away, keeping his feelings deep down, hoping some day they would disappear. They never did.

Now finally everything was right for them to be together. Regulations no longer mattered, but for some reason, that Jack had yet to figure out, things had not gotten any easier between them. They had not gotten to confess their love to each other, or discuss a change in their relationship.

Jack, however, was not without hope, in the form of a simple message, left by Sam on his house answering machine. Every night when he came back from the Pentagon, he played Sam's message, hope in his heart.  
As the week dragged on, Jack got caught up in his job, after taking a week off, barely getting home in time to go to bed most nights. Regardless of the time he arrived home, he always listened to the message, and he kept calling Sam's phone but she never answered.

Finally the weekend came and Jack decided to go running in the park. He changed into his air force sweats and his 'I'm the Man' t-shirt given to him by Teal'c, and laced up his running shoes. He went downstairs and did his morning ritual of listening to Sam's message on his machine. As the message was playing he heard a sound outside his front door. He wondered who it could be, as it was too early for any of the neighborhood kids to be dropping by.

"Sir... I mean, Jack how are you ?"

"How am I? I'm fine, but I think I should be asking you that question." Jack was curious as to why Samantha Carter was sitting on his porch at that time in the morning, without knocking. Seeing Sam was unsure of how to answer, Jack asked another question, as he joined her, sitting on the porch.

"Were you just in the neighborhood?" His humor had always made her laugh before, and you could cut the tension between them with a knife, so Jack was hoping it might take the edge off.

She got a strange look in her eyes, one he had only seen twice before. One of the times being when they were stuck on two different sides of a force shield on Apophis' ship. In his mind, those eyes spoke the true feelings of Samantha Carter.

"Did you mean what you said on the machine, that you still loved me?" Sam blurted the words out at Jack.

"Yes, Samantha I meant every word." The time for humor was gone. Jack answered, relieved he had finally told her to her face. Now he could watch her reaction.

"Oh God, Jack I love you too, and I have for a very long time. Do you think we can make this work?" Sam asked the last question shyly.

"For always." Jack put his arm around Sam and moved towards her, satisfied for the moment that she was in his arms. Feeling her shiver, Jack put his hand out to Sam, and helped her to her feet. Once she was standing, he let her inside the house, unsure of what the future would bring, but secure in knowing that Sam would definitely be a part of it.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

They talked until the wee hours of the morning, both of them determined to get any of the hurt and bad feelings out of the way. They resolved to never let their fears get in the way of their happiness.

Sam confessed to Jack that she might not be able to have kids. Jack, mildly surprised when she blurted that out, wondered if she was worried that information would scare him away. He reassured her that he was there, regardless of whatever she said.

Jack confessed that science, and scientists, had become much more appealing to him over the years. Sam laughed and reminded him that Daniel was a scientist also, and asked him if that had helped his interest in science. Jack glared jokingly at her, then tickled her until she swore never to mention that again.

When Sam begged for him to stop, he did, stopping his hands and instead, concentrating on her mouth. As he kissed Sam for the umpteenth time that night, he knew he would never tire of this 'recreation'. Suddenly Sam stopped, and sat up. Jack, wondering what he had done wrong, moved slightly away from her, waiting until she knew what she wanted to say. He became more and more nervous as each second passed without her saying anything. When she spoke, Jack was surprised at her words.

"Jack, this, uh, well, I'm not to sure how to say this... but with Pete, well, there were problems." Sam looked at Jack, who clearly had no idea what she was talking about. "Problems with what we were doing just now."

"Kissing?"

"No. What comes after that." Sam watched as Jacks expression went from one of puzzlement, to one of understanding what she was getting at.

"Uh, well, I can tell you that I don't..."

"No, no, not him. Me. I had a small problem, and well, it's kinda frustrating for me." Sam interrupted Jack as he had the wrong idea.

"Oh." Understanding dawned on Jack. Pete truly hadn't made Sam happy, and that thought made him smirk. Moving towards Sam he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I don't think that will be an issue."

Jack then proceeded to show Sam exactly how much he loved her.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jack woke late the next morning, with a face full of blond hair, and two of the most soft and toned legs wrapped around his. He almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, this is real and Samantha is really in my bed. Yeahsureyabetcha a guy could get used to this.

"Good morning, Flyboy", teased Sam as she groped her way across his chest. Oh yeah a great way to wake up, he thought.

"Mornin'. Anything specific in mind to do today?"

"Well, we could always stay in..." Sam smiled suggestively at Jack.

"As much as I would normally jump at the chance to stay in bed with you all day long, I have something else I would like us to do."

"Well, put like that, it must be important"

"Sam I want to take you someplace special." Jack climbed out from the sheets, and started towards the door.

"Where?"

"Kenilworth Park and Aquatic gardens, the view is spectacular this time of year."

"Okay when do you want to go?"

"Right after breakfast." Jack went downstairs to the kitchen, and Sam leaped out of bed and into the shower.

Meanwhile, Jack downstairs, started some pancakes, and walked into the small room he had at the back of the house. He opened the safe, and pulled out a small velvet box. It had been his mothers ring and years ago he had the setting restored and blue sapphires put around the edges. In Jack's mind, it look like a miniature Stargate with a diamond in the center. The matching wedding band was carved with the Stargate symbol for Earth inside the band. Jack didn't think Sam would like flashy rings or ones that were too big to be worn in her lab, but he thought these were perfect. Placing the wedding band back in the safe, he pocketed the small box, and went to rescue the burning pancakes.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kenilworth Park and the surrounding aquatic gardens were magnificent. Sam never pictured Jack liking someplace like this, but admired his taste in spectacular views. They enjoyed a delicious picnic lunch

"Carter, Are you wearing pink nail polish?" Jack had been spending an unusual amount of time looking at her feet.

"Yes I am and don't call me Carter."

"Well, it's different." Sam shot a glare at him, so he hastened to add, "But it's nice."

"Thanks." Sam smiled her 'special' smile at Jack. Jack took a deep breath, as if he had something very bad to say. Sam waited for him to start.

"Sam, you know I love you, and I think we have waited long enough for this, us." Jack paused as he waited for Sam's response. Taking her smile as a good sign he continued. "I have loved you for a long time, but the rules prevented us from actually being together. Right now, your orders for SGC haven't gone through yet, so technically speaking, I am out of your chain of command. Please, Sam, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Sam gasped as he pulled out the small dark velvet box, and opened it to reveal the ring. Jack, unsure of what she was thinking, started babbling.

"Look, you don't have to answer right now, take all the time in the world. I know it seems a little quick, but I thought that we've known each other this long, why wait..."

"Yes Jack. I would love to marry you." Sam interrupted Jack and he stared at her in shock, not quite comprehending what she had said.

"Uh, did I just..."

"Yes, yes Jack. I'm saying yes."

"Sweet." Jack pulled Sam into his arms, and began to kiss her senseless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- The Visit

Cassie visits Sam in Colorado and gets the wrong idea.

Spoilers up to and including Season Nine Beachead

Disclaimer- Not mine MGM and Gecko own them I just borrow them.

Archive- sure I'd be flattered just tell me where so I can visit

This chapter is not beta'd but thanks to Toomi anyway I just wanted to post it because it had been so long so any mistakes are mine.

Feedback –yes please any and all welcome concrit loved as well.

Sam got the call from Landry her official transfer would be in 4 weeks. Not much time to plan a wedding but she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. When she was younger she pictures the perfect wedding with the perfect dress and lots of people. Now that she was older, she realized the most important thing about the wedding was WHO you married and for that she felt nothing but happiness, because she was in fact marrying her soul mate Jack. She did want to look nice for the wedding and even a little girly because Jack didn't get to see her in a dress too often and she wanted to surprise him.

With that in mind, Sam invited Cassie to spend the weekend with her in Colorado. She decided not to tell her almost daughter about their change in relationship because she wanted to surprise her. Sam picked Cassie up at the airport and casually let her hand wrap around Cassie's shoulders right away she noticed something different.

Cassie was angry well beyond angry really Sam did not just get back with you know who. Cassie looked away determined not to cry. Her plan must have failed. The two people who were like parents to her now that Janet was gone were stubborn as the day is long when it comes to knowing how they feel about each other. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks Sam's ring was different. In fact it was the exact ring that Jack had shown her while Sam was dating Pete.

Cassie took a closer look at Sam; oh my God, she is happy well, radiant is more like it. Sam had an inner peace look about her and she was smiling not the fake kind of smile she wore when she was dating Pete, no this smile it went all the up into her eyes and brightened her already deep blue eyes.

Luckily Sam was so busy thinking about the wedding that she failed to notice Cassie was upset at first, but when Cassie started grinning she couldn't help but wonder how she knew so fast. Then she realized, Cassie must have seen her ring and put two and two together.

Sam, "has anything happened since you left Nevada"?

Sam knew that Cassie suspected something so she decided to be deliberately vague, "You could say that".

Cassie decided to play with Sam a bit having gotten her sense of humor from Jack, "Did you get back together with Pete?"

"Not exactly"

"Someone new, "

"Well you could say that but I have known him for a long time."

Sam, already knowing with that last statement that Cassie would figure it out blurted out, "your plan worked Cassie".

"I knew it you were too happy for it to have been Pete"

"Is that so, well you're right I accepted Pete's proposal because I figured Jack didn't care for me like that anymore."

"Sam, for someone so smart sometimes you can be stupid."

"Tell me about it. At least I didn't marry him and Pete did help me realize something."

"What's that?"

I deserve to be happy and Jack, well he makes me happy. I also realized something else. Although I want the dream of a house, husband and maybe kids. I don't want that with anyone but Jack. Getting a life isn't as important as who you get it with. In a way I have to thank Pete because he helped me realize that I can have a life outside the mountain and I deserve to be loved.

I never thought after Jonas that I could have a normal relationship. He made me doubt myself and my emotions. After him I sort of closed myself off and stopped flirting or encouraging anyone to get close to me. I figured that I chose my career and I didn't deserve the rest.

Meeting Jack that first briefing I knew I was in trouble; the man infuriated me but at the same time he awoke feelings in me I thought I had buried. I still can't believe I challenged him to an arm wrestle what was I thinking? I am so lucky he didn't bring me up on charges of insubordination.

Over time I tired my hardest to not let those feelings for him influence me but before I knew it I had fallen in love with him despite the regulations forbidding it. I never told you Cassie but while I was hurt on the Prometheus, I had imaginary conversations with everyone on my team including Jack. I misinterpreted what they were trying to tell me.

Sam you do realize that the voices were you talking to yourself, don't you?

Yes I know that now but at the time, it seemed so real and when Mark called and told me about Pete, I decided to try and get that life I had denied myself.

Thankfully before he died my father did actually talk to me and not just the hallucination of him. He told me he wanted me to be happy and to not let rules stand in my way.

Cassie, I am so glad you convinced Jack to put that message on his voice mail.

I realized that he never stopped caring or loving me he was just scared of being hurt the same as me. When I visited him we talked about everything and before I knew it he asked me to marry him. I invited you this weekend so we could go shopping for wedding dresses I know Janet would have loved to help but she is not here so….

Sam stop, of course I am so flattered that you asked me, it will be so much fun. "What kind of dress were you thinking about?"

Sam started blushing just thinking about it, but she wanted to get a dress that would literally knock Jack's socks off. He hadn't seen her in many dresses so this was her one chance to really wow him so to speak.

Sounds great, Sam, now we just need to get going.

Several hours later, with Sam's credit card in tow they went shopping.

After trying on several dresses, Sam was no closer to finding the dress she wanted when suddenly a salesperson said, "I know the perfect dress for you, it just came in on the truck it was a designer gown that the person decided she didn't like after custom ordering it. Let me get it and you can try it on.

Sam was skeptical but when she saw the dress she knew it was the one. It was simple in an elegant way. The dress was chiffon with delicate beading at the edges. The front was a halter style with a deep plunging v-line that she knew would have Jack's little general very enthusiastic and the back was cut very low in the same v-style with delicate pleating. Jack really loved Sam freckles and while she was not so crazy about them herself she knew this dress was perfect for showing them off. The dress ended mid calf in a split with the train full length in the back. She could wear her strappy sandals with it as well. Jack often complimented her on her legs and this dress would show them off as well.

"I love it Sam, stated Cassie it's dressy without being too frilly and sexy without being risqué. Jack is going to flip when he sees you in this. "

Sam had to admit the dress showed off her cleavage while accenting her legs and the low cut back was flattering as well. Sandals would be perfect and the dress came with a matching purse and wrap, simply elegant. Sam could never wear one of those high necked full lacy wedding dresses it just wasn't her. This dress was so soft and comfortable perfect for the summer wedding.

Since she would transfer to Colorado Springs, the wedding would be held there so Daniel and Teal'c could attend. Jack had a favorite spot over looking the mountains where he used to go and think that would be the perfect setting for an outdoor wedding.

Jack said he would take care of the food if Sam would pick up and arrange the decorations.

"You know, I'm no good with flowers, Carter that's your thing."

Yeah right, she knew damm well Jack knew about such things but it was his way of letting her be involved. She remembered being so hesitant to make any wedding plans with Pete but then her heart hadn't been in it.

Now she wanted the flowers and other decorations to set the mood for the wedding. She decided to get flowers put in her hair instead of a veil ever since the Shavadi thing she hadn't been too crazy about veils. On that planet, she was sold to a warlord and beaten for trying to escape. The whole time she had to wear a head covering and veil since women weren't allowed to show their faces. Nope she definitely wasn't wearing a veil.

Cassie thought roses with baby breath would make the perfect bouquet.

Sam was having some tiny white flowers with just a hint of blue put in her hair insteadog the veil. She had been growing it out a little so it would flip and the ring of flowers would sit on the crown of her head.

All the shopping done, they headed back to Sam's apartment.

"Jack is going to love the dress Sam, don't worry".

"I'm not its just I can't remember when I've felt so happy and complete and I am not even married yet. Sometimes I want to pinch myself to make sure it's real and not just a fantasy."

Jack will be here on Monday and then the wedding will be Saturday. I have to report back to the SGC the following week. We have decided to spend our honeymoon off world on that tropical beach planet. Originally we were going to go to the cabin but Jack thought we might have more alone time off world.

"Sam, slow down relax and breathe everything will be fine."

"I'm so glad you're here Cassie, do you want to watch a movie and order some pizza?"

"That sounds great Sam, just you and me, want to watch a romantic comedy?"

"Okay, how about When Harry Met Sally?"

"One of my favorites especially that scene you know the one I mean….."

Cassie," sometimes I forget that you are all grown up now. I still remember the scared little girl from Hanka."

"By the way I love that scene as well and it always makes me laugh."

Cassie and Sam enjoyed the movie and Cassie was just nodding off when Sam's cell phone went off.

Cassie answered

"Uncle Jack, How was your day?"

"You'll never guess what Sam bought today you are going to love it."

"No, I am not going to tell you."

No not even a tiny hint, quit whining you'll find out soon enough"

"Yeah here's Sam".

A/N yeah I'm evil you'll have to wait till next chapter for the wedding and to find out Jack's reaction to Sam's dress evil grin) Link to Sam's dress if you were curious. FF won't let me post so If you want it email me.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding was now 2 weeks away and Sam had just gone back to area 51 to finish up some last minute repairs on the 302's. Jack was back in Washington as well and up to his eyeballs in senate committee hearings and budget talks. The only thing worse than paperwork was listening to men, who had no clue, go on about how the SGC's budget was too large. Ah well it would all be worth it since this posting allowed him to finally be with Samantha Carter just thinking about it got him excited.

He was just heading home for the day when he got a call from Daniel; Sam had programmed his phone with different rings for all of SG-1.

"Wonder what Daniel wants?"

"Jack, um not quite sure how to tell you this? Are you alone?"

"Yes, just spill it Daniel what is going on?"

"We just got a call from area 51 there was an accident and …"

Oh God, Jack's chest felt like it would burst, he could barely say the words.

"Is SSam okay? Please say she is okay?"

He couldn't lose her not now.

"Daniel, are you there?"

Sorry Jack, I was just trying to get some information from the Dr.

"She is being flown to the SGC she is in stable but critical condition. The power conduit she was working on overloaded and shocked her causing her heart to…"

Jack didn't hear the rest of what Daniel said, his hands felt clammy and he really needed to sit down now before he fell. Looking around he was trying to get his bearings but the room was spinning.

As he collected his thoughts, Daniel was still speaking more medical terms and his brain overloaded. Basically the electrical impulses got interrupted… had to use an AED (Automatic Emergency Defibrillator)…back in sinus rhythm, close call. Naquada was interfering with the heart. Temporary pacemaker installed so that heart can begin to heal. Next 24 to 48 hours critical. Surface burns, first and second degree, hands and arms should have minimal scarring need to maintain fluid balance, infection prevention critical will be using isolation ward protocol.

Daniel knowing Jack had only heard bits and pieces of the information said, "don't worry I'll explain more when you get here."

Jack had been around enough field injuries to know electrical shock was always bad because it not only burned you it affected your heart as well.

He also tended to zone out when ever anyone used technical terms although he liked to pretend he didn't understand this time he knew all to well most of what the doctor was saying.

"Daniel, I am calling Peterson I should arrive some time tonight or earlier if I can."

Don't worry Jack, Teal'c and I can stay with her we won't leave her alone.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Meanwhile the medical transport with Sam Carter aboard had landed at the SGC and Dr. Lam was preparing her and tending to some of burns.

"Medic, start a large bore IV with LR and get me a central line kit we need to push fluids and get a warming blanket.I want that room heated and a warming unit for the fluids, temperature control is key to help prevent infection. Start applying Silvadene cream to the minor areas and leave the 2nd degree areas I will have to debride them later tonight.

She hooked Sam to portable monitors and pushed some more sedative into her IV line. After she was satisfied that she was comfortable they moved her to the isolation ward. The biggest danger besides infection was temperature.

People with burns can't regulate their temperature and the skin's natural ability is disrupted. Lucky for Col. Carter hers were confined to her arms and hands but there was still some danger and she didn't want to take any chances.

The pacemaker was keeping her heart stable for now and an emergency cart was inside the room with Sam. She was very pale and still, but her vitals were good and so far no fever.

Daniel and Teal'c waited outside the room anxiously and Dr. Lam briefed them on the situation. She is still under sedative mainly for pain relief but she should be waking up soon. Put on the protective gown and mask, wash your hands try not to touch any of the burned areas. The less contact the better.

Jack arrived just a few hours after talking with Daniel being a General had its perks. As he made his down to the infirmary, his thoughts drifted to the last time he had spoken with Sam. She was telling him how much she missed him and hoped to get up to Washington for the weekend.

His soldier mask was on right now but all would take would be seeing her lifeless looking and he would crack. Maybe the isolation room was a good thing.

Worried, but determined he looked through the glass to where Sam lay. There was a myriad of tubes coming from everywhere pumps and monitors even a crash cart. She had an oxygen mask covering her face and her hands and arms seemed to be swathed in bandages white cream covered some spots on her face as well. She was so pale her skin was almost translucent.

As he scrubbed his arms in preparation for putting on the isolation gown he thought "_please make it through this I can't lose you it would destroy me I couldn't …"_

Daniel came up to Jack and hugged him," I'm so sorry" I hated to have to tell you that on the phone but you needed to know…"

"Daniel there is nothing to be sorry for I just wish…"

"Yeah, me too Jack."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Dr. Lam seems to think so."

"Right now she looks so…"

"Go be with her."

He donned the isolation gown and went inside.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It has been almost 24 hours and Jack had not left her side except to pee and come right back.

Daniel was concerned he had seen this behavior from Jack before usually when Sam or another member of SG-1 was injured.

Intervention was in order, "Jack, I brought you a sandwich from the commissary."

"Not hungry, Daniel"

It was time to bring out the big guns, "Jack, Sam will be upset if you wind up in the infirmary with her."

"You're right Daniel but I don't want her to wake up and be all alone.

One of the worst memories Jack had of Iraq didn't involve the torture or beatings he received instead it was when he was moved stateside and no one had visited him. He hated waking up hurt and alone sometimes confused as to whether he was still in that horrible place. No, if he had anything to say about it no member of his team would ever wake up alone in the infirmary.

"I'll stay with her you go to your quarters and take a shower and get some rest."

Reluctantly he left on the promise if anything changed with Sam he would be the first person they called.

Later that afternoon he returned after having taken a short nap and a shower. Sam was still pale but her eyelids were fluttering and her body was fighting to regain consciousness. Slowly her haze that had surrounded her for a long time was clearing and smells and sounds she associated with the SGC and the infirmary were present. She thought," This can't be right, the last thing I remember was checking on that power reading that was too high. How did I get to the SGC and why can I smell Jack?"

Confirming her suspicions that she actually was at the SGC she cracked open her eyes slowly trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Hey Doc, She is waking up"

"JJaack", she murmured not knowing really whether she said it out loud but hoping he could hear her.

"Yeah I'm here. How are you feeling?"

Sam started to say her standard "I'm fine but she wasn't she knew it and so she settled for, "thirsty"

Jack helped her suck on some ice chips to wet her mouth.

"Better, he asked?"

"Mmm, much, uh, what am I doing here?"

"What do you remember?" asks Jack.

"I was at area 51 checking the power coupling…

"Did it overload?"

She is looking with dismay at her arms and hands.

"Yes it did and you got a bad shock, pausing not knowing quite how to tell her just how close she came.

"Her brain kicked in with the information and she looked at me with dismay.

"I feel weird and my heart is fluttery did they have to …"

She trailed off knowing the answer was reflected in my eyes, words were always secondary for us and I knew my face couldn't hide it; not this time not after; not ever again.

"Jack I am so sorry I didn't mean to"

"Shh, I tell her its okay I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"What about the wedding? My hands, will I have scars?" that I didn't know but I didn't want to worry her unnecessarily.

It will be okay rest now and get better let me worry about everything else.

That seemed to calm her down and she reached to touch my hand.

I hated to tell her what Dr. Lam said but I had to. You can't touch anything for awhile you have to be careful not to get an infection; the skin is raw from the electrical burns. I'll still be here just rest now okay.

Funny how all the times they couldn't touch because of pesky regulations and now that they were allowed to, he still couldn't right now because the injuries prevented it. Karma was a bit.

Jack picked the one area of her face that seemed free of any damage and took his gloved hand and smoothed her hair back.

Now that he could touch her nothing was going to keep from doing it even if he had to wear gloves.

She leaned against his hand and was comforted, falling asleep at the touch.

The next day they took Sam into surgery to debride some of her more serious areas. Her upper arms were the worst; the shock had hit the area right above her elbow. Dr Lam said it was much less painful to do it while she was asleep and Jack agreed.

The waiting was the worst part, now that she was somewhat stable. The emergency defibrillator had been removed and her burns debrided, she was able to stay awake longer and was more coherent although Dr. Lam had her on a PCA (Patient Controlled Analgesic) pump. Sam could control the amount of medicine she received with a button she pushed. She also received a concussion so that was being monitored as well.

Despite still being the isolation ward, Sam had a steady stream of visitors and various forms of entertainment were brought in so she wouldn't get too bored. It was hard because Sam could not use her laptop or anything involving her hands. They were still dressed tight the bandages covering the sensitive skin, it was healing slowly and some pink areas were present beneath the dressing. Dr. Lam told Sam about another two weeks with the bandages but she could go home in a couple of days providing she was free of fever and was eating okay.

Eating was a challenge not being able to use her hands but there were plenty of people willing and able to help. Sam liked her independence and so she only let Jack help her eat claiming it was way too embarrassing to have anyone else do the job.

Jack didn't mind helping Sam in fact it brought back pleasant memories of times when he fed his son Charlie when he was just a baby. Not too sure that Sam would appreciate the reference; he kept his musings to himself but couldn't help but grin with amusement when she flushed with embarrassment.

Sam was glad to be going home but she was unsure about being so reliant on another person even if it was Jack. He would have to help her dress and bathe and even use the restroom. It wasn't that Sam didn't trust Jack or want him there but even with them being in a relationship and knowing each other intimately there should be some limits. Resigning herself to just dealing with it and trying not to get embarrassed about everything was harder though.

Sam was worried that Jack might not see her the same way after having to do those things for her. Maybe she would become less sexy in his eyes or he would just see her differently.

Jack wasn't worried; in fact he thought it was cute when Sam blushed. He could tell she was anxious though and hated the thought of her being uncomfortable with anything.

As they pulled up to Sam's house, Jack guided her into the house and let her sit down on the sofa. "I can tell you are thinking about stuff, what's the matter, Sam don't you want me here"?

He hated to ask her that questions but he had to know what she was thinking if they were going to do this.

"I can't say right now just let me rest and I'll tell you after I wake up".

Knowing Sam was probably tired from the trip and leaving the infirmary he said, "Alright I'm just going to put the groceries up and you call me if you need anything?"

In bed Sam couldn't really sleep, Jack was right she was over thinking things and they needed to clear the air if this was going to work.

"Jack, could you come in here for a minute?"

Jack stood just inside the doorway to the bedroom not wanting to intrude if Sam didn't want him there.

"Sit down on the bed you won't hurt me". "I wanted to tell you what I was thinking and maybe we could discuss it."

"Okay"

"First, I love you and I am so glad that I, she hesitated not wanting to remind him, didn't…

She trailed off knowing he understood what she was trying to say.

"It's hard for me letting anyone do these kinds of things for me I am independent and I hate relying on people but I am glad it's you and I hope you still will think the same way about me after well, everything."

"Oh, Sam I love you as well and I would never ever think less of you. How could you think that?"

I am going to marry you and I was so scared when Daniel called and told me what happened a million horrible scenarios went through my heard none of them good. I am so proud of you and I know you have been in pain and not feeling well combined with not being able to do basic things. I know how hard it must for you to give up control to me. Please believe me, I would never hurt you or belittle you in any way.

I am so happy that you trust _me_ to do this for you and I will never make you regret the trust you placed in me. I consider this to be my chance to show you exactly how much I love you. I've seen you tortured, almost killed, muddy, in prison, when you haven't a bath in awhile and so immersed in your doohickey's you forget to eat or sleep. I will never stop loving you or cherishing you no matter what.

These two weeks of caring for you, they won't change the way I feel about you. You are a beautiful sexy woman, but even if that somehow changed I would still love you. You are also beautiful on the inside. You are caring, considerate, willing and able to help, never judgmental or petty. You would sacrifice your life to save someone else even if it meant leaving me. I hate that aspect but I do respect it and I love all parts of you from your incredible intelligence to your painted toe nails and your amazing smile.

_No one had ever said those things to her before and she didn't know how to react. When he said she was beautiful inside as well she wanted to cry- happy tears of course. He knew her so well and he accepted her for who she was and didn't want to change her. She knew she was being silly thinking he would change her feelings for her but hearing him say all those wonderful things made Sam remember why she loved him so much. If there was anyone she could trust it was him._

She hugged him tightly and he lightly kissed her lips.

Enough talking, "why you don't get in bed you need to rest so we can get married."

"I will, could you just stay awhile ?"

"I'm not going anywhere".

As he lay beside his future wife he thought _it doesn't get any better than this, I am one lucky Guy._


End file.
